There are generally three phases that are undertaken to obtain hydrocarbons or other fluids from a given field of development (or from a well). The phases are exploration, appraisal and production. During exploration, one or more subterranean structures (e.g., formations or reservoirs) are identified that may include fluids in an economic quantity.
Following successful exploration, the appraisal phase is conducted. During the appraisal phase, operations, such as drilling wells, are performed to determine the size of the field and how to develop the field. After the appraisal phase is complete, the production phase is initiated. During the production phase, fluids are produced from reservoirs in the field.
In one or more of the phases discussed above, simulation of subterranean structures (e.g., reservoirs) can be performed by using models of such subterranean structures. Performing simulations using models of subterranean structures can assist operators in better understanding the subterranean structures such that more effective strategies can be developed to produce fluids such as hydrocarbons from the field.
However, conventional techniques of performing simulations may not offer the accuracy or flexibility that may be desired.